Papa's Pastaria
Updates Customers Closers Bold '''indicates that the closer is new. *Deano' (Monday) *Kahuna (Tuesday) *Quinn (Wednesday) *'Crystal' (Thursday) *Radlynn (Friday) *Xolo (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Locals '''Bold '''indicates that the customer is a closer. *'Deano ' *'Crystal ' *Hope *Olivia *Sienna Ingredients Pastas *Spaghetti (Start) *Macaroni (Start) *Gnocchi (Unlocked on Day 2 with Taylor) *Ravioli (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Prudence) *Fettuccine (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Gino Romano) *Bowtie (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Foodini) *Penne (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Carlo Romano) *Radiatori (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Vicky) Sauces *Papa's Marinara Sauce (Start) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce (Start) *Three Cheese Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Tony) *Garlic Basil (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Mindy) *Beefy Bolognese (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Matt) Shakers *Parmesan Cheese (Start) *Grated Mozzarella (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Sasha) *Crushida Pepper (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Big Pauly) *Italian Seasoning (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Bruna Romano) *Black Pepper (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Hugo) Toppings *Meatballs (Start) *Mushrooms (Start) *Chicken (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Clover) *Sausage (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Penny) *Tomatoes (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Olivia) *Shrimp (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Kayla) *Clams (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Mitch) *Onions (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Sarge Fan) *Prosciutto (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Johnny) *Fried Calamari (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Captain Cori) *Green Pepper (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Mayor Mallow) Breads *Garlic Breadstick (Start) *Cheesy Bread (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Timm) *Foccacia (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Alberto) *Crescent Roll (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Mandi) *Pepperoni Bread (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Franco) Holiday Ingredients Chilifest *Rico's Chili (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Rico) *Cellentani (Unlocked on Day 2 of Chilifest) *Chili Pepper (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Peggy) *Cheddar Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Wendy) Summer Luau *Shells (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Chuck) *Pineapple Pancetta (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Lemon Herb (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Nevada) *Glazed Ham (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Alberto) Starlight Jubilee *Rocket Ragu (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Boomer) *Stellini (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) *Provolone Stars (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Pinch Hitwell) *Blue Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Kingsley) Neptune's Feast *Crab Mezzelune (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Wally) *Venetian Vongole (Unlocked on Day 2 of Neptune's Feast) *Creole Rub (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Bertha) *Anchovies (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Tohru) Gondola 500 *Hurry Curry (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Nick) *Mafaldine (Unlocked on Day 2 of Gondola 500) *Fried Ravioli (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Scooter) *Garlic Rush (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Trishna) Halloween *Vermicelli (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Willow) *Purple Pesto (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Cauldron Powder (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Kenji) *Mussels (Unlocked at Rank 33 with Professor Fitz) Thanksgiving *Pumpkin Pomodoro (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Hank) *Harvest Tortellini (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Roasted Turkey (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Sienna) *Crushed Croutons (Unlocked at Rank 38 with James) Christmas *Festive Rotini (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Santa) *Roasted Romana (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) *Yule Spice (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Lisa) *Basil Leaves (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Roy) New Year *Midnight Marsala (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Xandra) *Rainbow Graminga (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Cheese Cubes (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Cecilia) *Rainbow Peppercorn (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Yippy) Valentine's Day *Valentini (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Scarlett) *Heartbeet Arrabbiata (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Spiced Saffron (Unlocked at Rank 52 with Zoe) *Cherry Tomatoes (Unlocked at Rank 53 with Greg) St. Paddy's Day *Zesty Pesto (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Georgito) *Cloveroni (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) *Broccoli (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Cletus) *Lucky Dust (Unlocked at Rank 58 with Skyler) Romano Wedding *Cathedral Carbonara (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Clair) *Fiori Risoni (Unlocked on Day 2 of Romano Wedding) *Bouquet Blend (Unlocked at Rank 62 with Mary) *Pickled Eggs (Unlocked at Rank 63 with Little Edoardo) Holidays '''Bold '''indicates that the holiday is new. *'Chilifest ' *Summer Luau *Starlight Jubilee *'Neptune's Feast ' *'Gondola 500 ' *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas *New Year *Valentine's Day *St. Paddy's Day *'Romano Wedding''' Ranks Shop Badges Mini-Games Trivia